


lucid

by madly (ito)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito/pseuds/madly
Summary: it's not gay if it's in the dark





	lucid

Maybe, if you were a kid like Sally, your first friends were never all that friendly to you. Maybe you didn’t even realize this until meeting your first ever _best_ friend, and he was so goddamn nice to you that it was like everyone else in the world didn’t even matter. Then perhaps the way your fates got all tangled up afterwards made it impossible to imagine a future without him in it, and in the years that followed, as you both started getting taller and stronger (mostly him), you began to harbor a discreet and harmless interest in his figure, which you appreciated in your own private way, so as not to injure the admittedly quite resilient friendship the two of you built. If that’s the case, maybe you can relate to Sal’s unfortunate predicament, in which said best friend’s hands might currently be up the back of your – Sally’s – shirt.

 

Not that this sort of contact was _too_ out of the ordinary for those two. They’d shared all kinds of nights together, nights like this one, where Sal has a bad dream and Larry’s often still awake to comfort him just five floors down. Most of those nights, however, didn’t have this sort of skin-to-skin contact. Usually, Sal was content just lying next to Larry, not touching at all. Sometimes he’d be in a more fragile state, of course, and he’d take off his mask in the darkness and tuck his face into Larry’s shoulder, inhaling his smell and appreciating the long fingers playing in his hair.

 

That in itself was fine. Harmless. Larry was such a nice guy, you see, that affection like this was nothing out of the ordinary for him. He always took such good care of Sal.

 

Sal shuddered under his touch, fingers cool against his naked waist. He’d been about to fall asleep, actually, the comforting circles Larry had been rubbing into his back making his eyelids heavy. Then the asshole had dipped those fingers under the hem of his shirt, testing the waters, and sleep was suddenly the last thing on Sally’s mind.

 

Lids still heavy, mind racing, Sal struggled to control his breathing and heart rate, wondering if Larry could tell the small hand curled against his chest had gone sweaty. He forced himself to remain calm – after all, Larry couldn’t have known the effects of his harmless gesture – and allowed himself to get pulled in closer, snuggling comfortably into Larry’s side and trying to stifle the hum that bubbled behind his lips when Larry began to trace soft fingertips up and down his spine.

 

He wondered, briefly, if Larry was asleep. If this was the case, and the hand on his back was some sort of subconscious movement… well, that thought didn’t do anything to calm down the butterflies in Sally’s ribcage. The thought of Larry wanting to touch him (or just _someone_ ) even subconsciously made his body heat up.

 

He’d tried for a while not to view Larry in a sexual way. For a while. It wasn’t particularly challenging to refuse to entertain such fantasies, it’s just that it only took one night, one lapse of judgement, for a crack in the dam to form.

 

A night similar to this one.

 

Sal often has this sort of issue with his dreams. They take place neither in the past nor the future, kind of like déjà vu. Vivid, almost lucid but just out of reach – the illusion of control. Especially since moving into the apartments, he felt as though all his dreams were leading him somewhere. This particular dream led him downstairs to the basement.

 

Normally Larry stays awake late enough to still be up painting when Sal comes down from a nightmare. This time, his room was dark, a big lump under the covers in the bed. Sal remembered his heart beating, the slow sinking feeling that he may still be dreaming. He worried it would be another nightmare, but the lump shifted and sat up and it was Larry, and he was shirtless.

 

Now, Sally may not have entertained any _excessive_ thoughts about Larry’s chest, but he did get to see a good deal of it the summer after high school. He’d been working out, apparently, saving the fruits of his labor till the summer to show off. Sal’s subconscious crafted a dutiful reproduction of Larry’s chest, stomach, and upper arms, muscle definition faint in the warm glow of the golden lamp that, as far as Sal can remember, had always been right next to Larry’s bed.

 

Dream-Larry opened his arms and Dream-Sal sobbed and ran into them, suddenly unable to contain himself. Even in the dream he felt a bit embarrassed – this kind of outburst would be rather out of character for him, awake – but he was quickly comforted by the strong arms around him. Dream-Larry pulled him into his lap, and the rest, well.

 

The rest _would_ be history if Sal could keep himself from revisiting it every night, but alas, the sensations felt so _real_ , the sounds and images so vibrant and perfect. It’s hard not to fall for someone after a dream like that. That’s the great thing about dreams – unless you’re an adept lucid dreamer, unlike Sal, your dreams will remain, for the most part, out of your control. Much like the waking world. That’s what makes the occasional erotic ones so exciting. For your subconscious to run off with your body like that, it’s almost like being caged in the arms of a beloved larger man.

 

“Sal,” Larry mumbles, voice a sleepy low-register. So, he _was_ awake. One of his hands was rubbing the vertebra at the back of Sally’s neck, the other settled on a cushy part of his lower back. Sal felt very, very vulnerable, but it was Larry. Being like this with Larry, he couldn’t help but connect this feeling to what he felt in his dream, fantasy and reality contrasting and melting together.

 

“Yeah?” Sally responded quietly.

 

“You have a boner.”

 

“Oh.” Shit. “Uh, sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay, I uh…” Larry cleared his throat. “I have one too. Kinda.”

 

“Really?” Sally asked. Without thinking, he lifted his leg to rest it over Larry’s body, nudging a thigh up to his crotch. Oh. No kidding.

 

Larry let out a shaky exhale through his nose. The sound of it was like a scorching fire licking at Sally’s back and belly. “What should we do?” Larry sighs.

 

“I dunno. Should I leave?” Sal asked hesitantly. He didn’t move his leg, Larry didn’t move his hands.

 

“No, it’s alright, um.” Larry trailed off, with no indication of speaking further.

 

“If I don’t leave… Then I don’t know what we do,” Sally said. “I never considered this option.”

 

“Option?” Larry asked, smile evident in his voice.

 

Sally didn’t respond for a second. Then he just murmured “I don’t know what to do” again, hoping Larry would get the picture.

 

Sally _detested_ porn. It’s where he assumed most people got their sexual education, and he couldn’t help feeling a bit left behind for his lack of interest in it. It was all too fake. He made do for the most part with his own body and imagination, figuring what felt good to him ought to feel good to anyone. But speculation can only get you so far, and the actual operation involved with sex still escaped him. What if his body does something embarrassing? What’s he supposed to do with his hands? The whole thing was a step into the unknown.

 

Sal felt a hand on his face, a thumb against his jaw tilting his head back. He’d only allowed Larry one good look at his face before, and that was an accident. But it was dark in the room that night, no light pollution in the basement, so he allowed Larry to roll them both over so that Sal was suddenly surrounded by long, dark hair, a warm boy on top of him. He couldn’t make out Larry’s face in the darkness, but he could feel his breath, feel him getting closer.

 

And Sal didn’t kiss him. No, he didn’t know nearly enough about kissing to do that. Instead he let himself be kissed, mouth falling open in surprise, or maybe awe. Larry went for the bottom lip, a relief to Sally, whose upper lip was somewhat worse for wear. Larry kissed him soft and eager, not seeming to mind his lack of nose cartilage or the veiny, webby texture of his face. Sal felt a bit like crying, but instead he took a shaky breath and tried kissing Larry back.

 

In spite of his noticeable lack of experience, Sally’s participation seemed to make Larry very happy. The larger boy surged into the kiss, sucking gently on his lower lip and reminding Sal that, yeah, he did still have that boner. Larry broke the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against Sal’s. Sal suddenly really wished there was some light in the room. He could have sworn Larry had a lamp next to his bed. He’d give anything to be able to see Larry up close like this, those dark circles, thick lashes, big brown eyes taking up his whole view.

 

“Sally Face,” Larry said. His voice was husky and low, and it sent a rumble to where their bodies were pressed together. Sally shivered.

 

“Yeah,” he said.

 

“I think I like you,” Larry said. “I mean, I think about you all the time when I don’t get to see you, so… And I think you like me too. Am I wrong?”

 

“Fuck,” Sally wheezed. “No, you’re not wrong.” Larry kissed him again. The more he kissed Larry, and got kissed by Larry, the easier kissing seemed to get. Sally hoped it would be as natural to him as breathing by the end of the night. He’d sure need it just as badly. His hands crept up to hold onto Larry’s back and he had to gasp and pull away as he felt Larry’s weight shift to grind down against his heated body.

 

Larry dragged his lips across Sally’s cheek to mouth at his ear. Sal could hear his earrings clicking against his teeth, feel his hot breath against the side of his neck. He practically writhed underneath him, hips coming up to push his erection into Larry’s hip. Larry bit back a quiet moan right next to Sally’s ear. Propping himself up with an elbow in the pillow next to Sal’s head, Larry’s other hand skirted down and reached back up under his shirt, fingertips dragging lightly against his stomach. Sal let out a shaky exhale as the hand dipped lower and fumbled with the button of his jeans.

 

“Sal,” Larry mumbled. “You wanna do this, right?”

 

“I really, really do,” Sal said.

 

“Okay. Um, well, my arms are getting tired,” Larry sighed. “Hang on.” With that, he grabbed the back of Sal’s knee and positioned his legs to wrap around his waist. Then he rolled them both over so that Sal was on top.

 

The issue with Sal being on top was that Larry was pinned underneath him, not vice-versa, and that if he wanted to kiss Larry again, he’d have to do it himself. He took a deep breath and leaned in, bracing himself with elbows in the pillow just like Larry did, and gently pecked at his upper lip.

 

With both hands free, Larry could cup Sally’s face and guide him in deeper, tilting his head just so, breaking and rejoining the kiss like waves lapping at the shore. Sal was dizzy with glee, and maybe lack of oxygen.

 

One of Larry’s hands moved to tangle in the hair at the back of Sally’s head, gently pulling him away. “Take your shirt off,” he said, a bit short of breath.

 

“You do it,” Sally replied, sitting up and holding out his arms. He could hear the smile in Larry’s sigh and bowed his head as his shirt came off. Larry’s hands were all over him after that. One on his collarbone, one over his stomach. Thumbs pressing into his bony hips. Smooth up and down his sides. Larry pinched at one of Sally’s nipples experimentally and though Sal didn’t emote much in response, he seemed satisfied with how it hardened between his fingers. The other hand fell to Sally’s crotch.

 

Larry’s hand was big enough to wrap half the circumference of Sally’s thigh. He placed his palm across it, rubbing his thumb along where Sal’s erection lay against the seam where his hip met his leg. It was maddening. Larry adjusted the pressure slightly and Sal’s body twitched.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Larry whispered.

 

“You can’t even see me,” Sally said.

 

“Don’t need to, dude. You’re that hot.”

 

“Shut up.” Sal heard a soft chuckle in the darkness and then both of Larry’s hands were firmly on his hips, pressing the weight of his body down and grinding up to meet it. “Jesus, Larry.”

 

“What?”

 

Sal never had much experience with other dude’s dicks before. Especially hard ones. Particularly Larry’s. And yet he was gaining more and more information about that one by the minute, the topography of it pressing into his ass. It was bigger than his. That wasn’t really saying much (not that Sal would ever admit it), but still even by normal standards it was… exciting. Terrifying, actually.

 

“Do… do you want me to touch you?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“You don’t have to. I mostly want to touch you,” Larry said. Sally’s pulse rushed in his ears and he kind of felt like maybe he was a little in love.

 

“Okay, uh, can you take your shirt off then?” Sal asked, fingering the hem of the old band tee. He was more than a little relieved Larry seemed to be taking charge. He leaned back so that Larry could sit up to pull off his shirt and fling it out into the dark room.

 

When Larry lay back down, Sally carefully placed his hands on his chest. The skin was warmer than expected and covered in soft hair that lead down to his navel and below. Sal brushed his hands across his ribs and abdomen as Larry unzipped his pants. He could feel Larry’s hand dip under the waistband of his boxers and pull his dick out. Sal leaned forward, arms framing Larry’s head against the pillow, and kissed him as best he could. Larry began stroking him and his best quickly got worse until he gave up on kissing and just stayed panting against the side of Larry’s face.

 

It wasn’t like touching himself. It was worse, because Larry didn’t know how to do it the way he liked, and it was much, much better, because it was _Larry_ , and no matter how he touched him it had Sally feeling like something inside of him was melting. He dipped his head a bit more to give the side of Larry’s neck an appreciative nibble.

 

“You’re shaking like crazy,” Larry said. It was true, and Sal was a bit embarrassed. He was fairly certain that if he tried to walk right then his body would just buckle to the ground.

 

“Sorry,” Sally gasps. Larry was giving too much attention to a part of him that was too sensitive, no wonder his legs were vibrating.

 

“Don’t apologize, stupid,” Larry replied.

 

“Don’t be mean, dickhead,” Sally groaned, trying to find Larry’s erection underneath him again and sit on it properly.

 

“Here, hang on,” Larry said, unbuckling his belt. “Do you mind taking your pants off?”

 

“Only if you do yours too,” Sally replied.

 

“We’re in this together, bro,” Larry laughed. The two separately discarded their pants, and frankly, Sally found it a lot more challenging to get back into their previous position without them.

 

With no clothes between them, he could feel Larry’s dick clearly, this time sticking up between Sal’s legs alongside his own. He was tempted to touch it, but then Larry had the genius idea of taking both of them in his long, wide hand, not before giving his palm a wet lick.

 

The feeling of his dick right up along Larry’s was something that Sal knew he had to memorize. But it wasn’t enough. “Are you going to move?” Sally asked, impatiently tapping at Larry’s knuckles.

 

“You move,” Larry said, responding with a pat against Sal’s butt.

 

“What?”

 

“You move and I’ll move. Don’t be scared, dude, just do what feels good.” Larry’s hand lingered behind Sal’s hip and he guided him forward, into his hand. They started slow and it felt good. The better it felt, the slicker Larry’s hand got, a cycle of sweet torment.

 

Sal would have been embarrassed, writhing inexpertly on top of his best friend like that. But it felt good, it felt _right_ , even though it was weird. He leaned in and caged Larry’s face again to kiss him, blue hair draping around them both as his hips kept snapping up awkwardly into Larry’s hand. His other hand came to grip Sally’s thigh, long fingers wrapping halfway around it. Larry groaned against Sal’s lips and began to move the hand between them, occasionally shifting the pressure with his thumb.

 

“Larry” is a silly name to say during sex, but Sal ended up saying it a lot, especially after that. He ended up coming rather quickly, which, if you’re someone with as little experience as Sal, you may understand (first times either end too quickly or without fireworks). He managed to hide his final, most embarrassing sounds against Larry’s neck. He ended up slumped halfway on top of him, tucked against his shoulder. He drew soft circles into Larry’s inner thigh as he finished himself off, face buried in Sal’s hair.

 

Sal kissed his cheek and he let out a breathless chuckle.

 

Larry returned the kiss, wetter and louder, and got up to wipe himself off. Sally missed him immediately.

 

“Hey, can I, uh, turn on a light?” Larry asked quietly from across the room, completely invisible. Sally had to think.

 

Certain things are easier in the dark, things like hiding your face and sleeping with your best friend. Some other things you need light to fully understand. Sally didn’t fully understand their situation. Not nearly. But at the same time, he felt he didn’t have to. Not just yet. The same way he knew Larry would be fine keeping the lights off. Just for now.

 

“Nah, let’s just get some sleep.”

 

“Okay dude.”

 

It can be pretty hard to sleep in the arms of another person when you’re not used to it. Sal found it difficult to stay asleep that night, but that only meant he was free from nightmares and got to spend what felt like half an eternity in Larry’s embrace.

 

They’d talk about it in the morning.


End file.
